1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and unusual improvements in scoring apparatus for games, and more particularly, to an electronically operable scoring apparatus which is capable of providing scoring information about a game and scoring information about the players of the game.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various game forms, including athletic events, card games, various board games, and the like, are an important aspect of recreational activity for many people. In many games, one or more events or rounds are required in the course of the game and usually one or more players compete with respect to each of these rounds or events. In this way, each player of the game has an opportunity to score points in each round or event, and the number of events which are included in a game can, of course, be fixed or variable. Generally, the winner of the game is determined by accumulating the individual scores for each event and for each player into a total score.
Accurate recording of the scores for each round of the game and for the entire game is always desirable, and in many cases, even mandatory. Poor scorekeeping often leads to dissatisfied players and thus defeats the recreational value of the game. Inasmuch as there are usually several events in a game and several scores generated for each player, it is usually necessary to record the scores of various elements leading to scores inasmuch as there are too many variables to be remembered. The typical method of scorekeeping involves the writing of the appropriate numbers of other scorekeeping indicia on a piece of paper or a pre-printed scorecard designed for a particular game. The total scores of the game and for each player are typically calculated manually.
There are several problems in manual scorekeeping techniques, that is, by writing the scores on a piece of paper or scorepad. The legibility of the scorekeeper's penmanship, to be sure, is an important factor inasmuch as the recorder must write clearly enough for all players to be able to read their scores for each event. In addition, there is always a possibility of human error in calculating, since the scores are accumulated manually, and this oftentimes requires someone to proof the scorekeeper's calculations. In any event, the game may be delayed while scores are being calculated, inasmuch as it is oftentimes necessary for a particular player to know his score at any particular point during the game. This may be particularly true in athletic games, such as golf.
One of the important problems in manual scorekeeping techniques is that the rules of the game may be circumvented or modified, either deliberately or through ignorance. This oftentimes gives rise to disputes and maybe even the necessity of referring to an official rule book if one is available, thereby again creating a delay in the game. One of the principal difficulties in manual scorekeeping is the lack of a suitable writing surface, typically in many athletic events, again, such as the game of golf. Moreover, the lack of a suitable writing instrument oftentimes creates a problem, as for example, a broken pencil point or a soiled scorecard inhibiting the writing of the score. All of these difficulties of manual scorekeeping reduce the full satisfaction which could otherwise be obtained from the game.
To date, there has been no effective special function calculator which has been designed to provide scoring information for games such as athletic games, board games, and other forms of games. It becomes apparent that the ability of a special function electronic games scoring apparatus would be advantageous in easing the burden of keeping score and thus rendering less burden and more enjoyment to the play of the game.
In recent years, there have been many significant advances in electronic calculators of the type which are designed to solve general mathematical computational problems. Generally, there are two basic types of calculators which are commercially available. The first type of calculator is the typical four function calculator which is capable of solving basic mathematical problems, such as addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. These calculators have found a widespread use among a large segment of the population for both business and personal use. A second type of calculator has been designed for the more technologically oriented user, as for example, the scientific user. This latter form of calculator has been designed in a variety of forms to solve specific technological problems.
To date, there have only been a few effective special function calculators which have been designed to provide electronic calculating capabilities for specific end uses. One form of special function has been designed to solve accounting problems. Consequently, there has been a wide acceptance of this latter type of special function calculator by those parties working in the accounting field or in areas relating to the accounting field. Another form of special function calculator has been designed to provide aircraft navigational information.